


Roaring Seas

by Blue1427



Series: The Lovely Sea [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1427/pseuds/Blue1427
Summary: For someone to have lived on land his entire life, Connor fits right in and loves his new home. For Hank, it gives his crew perfect teasing material.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: The Lovely Sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881754
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the squeal to the Quiet island! I hope to make this series just as fun to read!

It’s been a few days since Connor’s left his island. He doesn’t miss it one bit. Every second is filled with excitement. The smell of the sea surrounds him and he loves it. He does whatever someone tells him to do. Mop the deck? You got it! Help with closing the sail? No problem! Chop veggies for tonight’s stew? You betcha! 

Hank’s crew continues to tease him about what happened. Especially the treasurer and thief, Tina and Gavin. Hank swears they made a plan and wait for the perfect moment to appear. But to say Hank regrets the kiss would be a lie. As much as he shouldn’t, he liked the kiss. Connor smelled of cinnamon, red wine, and the sea. It was comforting. And His lips were so s- “Heeeeeyyyyy Hank~ How’s it feel to living on the same ship as your crush~” Gavin teases. “When are you getting married?~ I know you’ll look amazing in a dress~” Tina adds. Tina and Gavin chuckle as Hank slowly turns a soft shade of pink.

Meanwhile not a single soul teases Connor. Not because they don’t want to, but that Connor doesn’t react by blushing and getting flustered, but rather in a very scared way. That’s because he is scared. He’s afraid that if Hank learns about his tiny feelings, he’ll be kicked off the ship. Which has led the entire crew to never teasing Connor. Not even Gavin teases him. Which has led Connor to hum as he chops the potatoes for dinner. He can’t wait!!! They’re having roasted veggies and fish for dinner!

Hank casts the hook out and waits for a bite. He’s hoping to catch a sea bass for himself. From where he’s fishing, he hears Connor humming. He feels all the embarrassment of being teased slip away. He starts humming quietly to Connor’s tune. Even when he gets a bite, and wrestles to bring it in, he still hums to Connor’s tune. Hank starts to pay more attention to Connor’s humming then the fish. When he snaps back to reality, he realises he hasn’t caught a single sea bass, but rather a few eels, a seabream, and a couple barracuda. Hank sighs. “At least they’re edible” Hank says. 

Dinner that night is as lively as ever. With singing, chitter chatter, and the occasional joke. Connor smiles brightly as he chuckles and shares funny stories from when he was a bartender. As dinner moves forward, people start heading to bed. Yet Connor continues telling stories. Hank listens to each one. Even when he starts to get tired, he stays awake to listen to Connor’s stories.


	2. Sleepless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homesickness befalls Connor while he tries to sleep. Everything he tries never works. But maybe his new idea will work? And it may or may not give Hank one hell of a show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I'm very late with an update. Sorry about that! To anyone who actually enjoys this, thank you :) and sorry for the wait. I'll try to get more regular updates from now on!

The stars shine bright, the waves splash against the boat, and the snores of Connor’s new family quietly appears in the background. Yet Connor can’t sleep a wink. Or the nights before.. He’s not on watch duty. That’s Gavin’s job tonight. But he feels homesick. Who knew an island Connor tried so hard to leave would make him feel this way. Connor tosses and turns. Trying to force sleep upon himself. He’s counted sheep, he’s stayed in the same position for minutes, even tried to meditate. Yet nothing’s working. There is one thing he has yet to try. But frankly if someone were to wake up and catch him doing it, oh he’d never be able to show his face ever again. He might as well throw himself off the ship if that happens! But as time slowly passes, Connor decides to take the chance. He doesn’t want to spend the next day sleep deprived.

Connor gets up and goes to the bathroom. He locks the door and blushes as he pulls down his pants and underwear. He can’t even remember the last time he decided to touch his dick for pleasure. Connor uses some water as lubricant and slow strokes himself. He bites his lip. It feels good. But he can’t make too much noise and he has to keep an ear open if anyone wakes up. 

Connor slowly goes faster and faster. Small moans escape his lips as he gets closer and closer. He starts to get lost in the pleasure. To the point he doesn’t realize the eyes looking at him from the keyhole in the door. 

Hank only got up to take a piss! He swears! He’s not a pervert! He just heard grunting and thought someone hurt themselves in the bathroom is all! Yet he can’t pull his eyes away from what he sees. He knows he has to look away. But he keeps defending his actions with lies. What he’s doing would label him a pervert and a creep if someone caught him. Hank watches the best he can from the keyhole. His own dick rising up in his pants. He’s going to have enough wanking material for a week at this rate! 

Connor bites down hard as he moans a bit louder. He cums. He pants and strokes himself until he’s done. He washes his hands and cleans up the toilet. Connor opens the door and yawns softly. He looks around. Everyone’s asleep. He goes to bed and finally feels the sweet embrace of sleep. 

Hank is bright red as he lays in his bed. He quietly rushed to his bed as Connor washed his hands. The rush of adrenaline courses through him. If he had gotten caught...he’d rather not think about it. He closes his eyes and thinks about what happened. What he’d do if he could have been the one pleasuring Connor. If he could make Connor moan like that or better?


	3. Glowing Fishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they sail across the ocean, they find themselves in a very beautiful situation. With the night showing the beauty of what lives in the sea.

Connor stretches and smiles. He feels refreshed for the first time in days. He gets up and changes. He walks to the kitchen and works on breakfast. Connor isn’t sure what to make, but he decides to see what’s available. Connor looks. He smiles as he grabs some flour, eggs, milk, and some spices. Pancakes it is!

Hank groans as he gets up. He couldn’t get a wink of sleep. He wishes that was it. But no. A serious case of blue balls causes Hank some pain. Hank walks to the bathroom. He’ll rub one out quickly and be good as new. 

Everyone sits at the table and chows down. But Connor doesn’t see hank. And with breakfast disappearing quickly, he grabs a plate and piles a few pancakes on it for him. He places the pancakes somewhere safe and goes to look for Hank. 

“Hank? Haaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkk??? Breakfast’s ready. Where are you?” Connor calls out. 

Hank sighs and leaves the bathroom. “On the shitter. Saved me some breakfast from those hounds?” Hank says. 

“Yeah” Connor says. His face slowly turns red. Hank’s hands are shiny, and there's a large bulge in Hank’s pants. Connor turns quickly and goes back up. 

Hank shrugs and goes back to the bathroom to try and get rid of his blue balls.

When Hank finally finishes, he stretches. He finds the pancakes Connor saved for him and smiles. He looks out to the sea before looking at the map. He swallows what he has in his mouth and smiles. Ghost Fish Passage. Who’s ever on watch tonight will definitely have a fun time. Especially with the glowing fishes swimming by. He doesn’t know who came up with Ghost Fish, but how did they mistake glowing fish with ghost fish? 

Connor smiles and hums as he mops. He quietly listens to everyone talking and working. Tina counting the ship's cash, Gavin planning out new routes, Chris looking out for enemies. It's rowdy, but comforting thing to listen to. 

At lunch, Connor’s interest is piqued as he hears Chris and Hank talking about glowing fishes. “Hank, we should celebrate! We don’t pass Ghost Fish’s passage often! Plus the sight will boost moral” “Chris, If we have the supplies for it, then go for it” Hank says. He knows the crew doesn’t need a moral boost, but with the wind being stronger than usual, they’ll arrive at their next island in the next few days rather than the usual weeks.

“What's Ghost Fish passage?” Connor asks. Chris smiles and starts telling him everything. “Ghost Fish passage is a secret and changing passage where at night the fishes glow! You can tell we’re on it from the build seafoam against the ship” Chris says. Connor gasps. He’s never seen glowing fishes!!! He starts helping Chris set up the celebration. 

Hank smiles and goes to his map. He starts asking Gavin questions about routes and information of the marines. 

Night falls. Connor is star struck. Blue, green, purple, red, even pink. All these colours glown off the fishes. It’s beautiful. He can’t look away. It’s entracing. “Yeah, it’s quite the sight to behold” Hank says as he hands Connor some beer. Connor blushes and nods.

“I’ve never seen something so beautiful. It’s breathtaking.” Connor says. He takes a sip of beer. 

“You’re breathtaking” Hank whispers.Connor spits out his beer and turns bright red. He actually starts coughing from shock of what Hank said. Hank blushes and starts to internally panic. “Chores are breathtaking right??? They can be so difficult and tiring! But someone’s gotta do it!!!” Hank says quickly. Chuckling nervously. 

Connor chuckles nervously as well. “Yeah you’re right...So...I’m going to go to bed now...goodnight Hank” Connor says awkwardly. Connor hastily leaves and goes to his bed. 

Hank sighs and places his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! School's been a bit hectic so I haven't been able to write as much as I want!


	4. Blushful Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, I don't know when my updating schedule will look like. Maybe it'll be a week, maybe it'll be close to a month. So sorry for the long waits and infrequent updating

Connor squeals in his pillow. He can’t believe what he heard!!!! Did Hank just call him breathtaking!?! This is the greatest night of his life!!! Connor smiles and giggles. He’s high on love and his crush. He doesn't even realize some of the crew has come into the sleeping quarter. When Connor does notice, he’s mortified. But the crew is too drunk to even notice. The crew goes to their beds and falls asleep quicker than Connor's ever seen. He didn’t even get a chance to explain himself. Connor blushes and goes to the bathroom to fangirl over what happened. 

Hank returns to his own private cabin. He’s drunk more than he should have. But he couldn’t help it. Everyone’s asleep, and he’s pretty sure Connor just rejected him. Hank groans as he flops down on his bed. His eyes close unintentionally as sleep claims him.

Hank doesn’t know when he fell asleep, and most of last night is a blur. Yet the moment Hank tries to get out of bed, his hangover kicks in. Hank holds his head and groans. God he needed painkillers. If they have any left. He forces himself to get up and he slowly makes his way to the doctor’s office. Thankfully, he finds some pain killers. He takes one before going to breakfast as that stupid bell calls him to the kitchen. 

Connor been so happy and excited from what Hank said...he hasn’t been able to sleep. The entire night he’s been fangirling, that when he saw the sunrise, he decided to make some breakfast. Pancakes, crepes, waffles, eggs, sausage, everything he could get his hands on he cooked and made. He wears a doopy smile the entire time while he cooks. 

Hank walks in and helps himself to some food. He smiles as he eats. It’s delicious. The rest of the crew grumbles and walks in slowly. They eat and groan in delight. “You have the hands of a god Con” someone says. Connor chuckles and smiles. “Thanks” he whispers. When Connor sees Hank, he blushes and smiles. He places some special waffles in front of hank. Cheese waffles. Connor smiles and sits down. 

Hank blushes and slowly eats. He feels Connor’s gaze as he eats the cheesy goodness. “Damn Con! Just cause Hank’s your favourite doesn’t mean you have to give him all the good shit” Gavin whines. Tina pipes in before Connor can respond. “Stop whining ya big baby. When Niles made you his favourite you didn’t complain one bit. Hell he still sends you letters” Tina says. Gavin turns bright red and keeps quiet. A few chuckles fill the room.


End file.
